Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing systems require entropy, which may be random numbers, for use in certain applications, such as cryptography or other applications that require random data. When a single computing device is used, the generation of entropy may be performed using hardware random number generators or pseudo-random software random number generators. Entropy is a time-based finite resource meaning that there is a limit to how much entropy can be generated over time. However, when a computing system is static and not expandable, generally the computing system does not run out of entropy. For example, a pseudo-random software random number generator may be sufficient to generate the entropy. However, when a distributed computing system is used where the expansion of the computing system may be performed on demand, it is possible that entropy may become constrained when a large number of computing devices are added to the system.